Fantasy gaming is growing in popularity worldwide. Initially focused on major sports, such as baseball and American football, fantasy gaming allows human players to select a representation of real-world athletes to participate in a season-long simulated campaign, alone or against other players. For instance, with such a selected team, a fantasy game player's performance may be based on how each athlete on the player's selected team performs in real-world sporting events (e.g., using the athletes' real-world statistics).
Fantasy gaming has crossed over into many sports and other types of gaming as well, and has incorporated elements of wagering. Thus, players might be required to pay an entrance fee to join a fantasy league. If a player in such a league performs well, however, that player might be rewarded with a payout greater than his or her entrance fee.
Further, daily fantasy gaming is a recent trend that allows players to select different athletes for fantasy teams each day (or, in the cases of some sports, each weekend or week), with associated daily (or weekly) wagering. In this way, players are more engaged with their fantasy games, as they may spend a portion of each day selecting players, strategies, and wagers.